The Loud House: Two Worlds One Brother (Re-post)
by Yaakov Lubin
Summary: A story where Lincoln is taking away to a parallel world where he doesn't exist.
1. Chapter 1

The Loud House:

Two Worlds One Brother

A Fanfic by Yaakov Lubin

Claimer: I am not the writer for The Loud Hose. All rights belong to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.

Yaakov Lubin: Hello everybody and Happy Holidays. About a year ago, on Christmas day 2018, I posted this story. It was the first fanfiction story that I ever wrote/published. And since today marks the one-year anniversary of me doing fanfiction, I decided to repost this story. I really want to thank everyone, who has given me support/feedback, it really does me the world. So, I hope all enjoy and again, Happy Holidays!

Chapter 1:

Our story begins in Royal Woods, Michigan, in the Loud House. Where Lincoln Loud is in the kitchen cooking lunch for him and his ten sisters.

Lincoln: "Aw. There is nothing better than living in the Loud house than making pizza for me and my sisters"

In the living room Lincoln's sisters are watching TV.

Lori: "It's awful nice of Lincoln to make pizza for us."

Luna: "I know dude. I can't wait!"

Lana: "Lincoln is a great big brother."

Lincoln walks in with 11 plates of 11 fresh hot homemade mini pizzas in his arms.

Lincoln: "Who wants pizza?"

Sisters: "We do!"

After Lincoln hands each of his siblings their pizza they all continue to watch TV.

Leni: "Linky! This pizza is like totes divine."

Lola: "Yeah! It's like the sauce and cheese are dancing across my tongue."

Lincoln: "Glad you all like it."

After his pizza Lincoln receives a text on his phone.

Lincoln: "Sorry guys. I have to go."

Lynn: "Where are you going Stinkin?"

Lincoln: "I have to go help Clyde with a science project. I will see you guys a little later. Bye"

So, with that Lincoln runs out the door in a flash.

Sisters: "Bye Lincoln."

An hour has passed, and the Loud girls were still watching TV. Just then a flash of green light comes out of nowhere and blinds the 10 siblings for a few seconds. After the light went down a green portal appeared, then ten figures walk out through it. The girls couldn't believe their eyes, the ten figures that came out the portal were them, but different.

Lori: "Who are you guys?!"

Alternate Lori: "We are you guys from another world."

Luna: "Sorry you lost us dudes."

Al Lisa: "Let me explain. I made a machine that can open portals to other worlds in the universe."

The original ten girls stand in complete shock.

Luan: "Did she just explain herself without us getting confused?"

Lucy: "I can't believe it myself."

Lisa then grabs a DNA scanner and scans the ten new girls in front of them.

Lisa: "According to my DNA readings, they do possess our DNA bonds. So, their story is not false.

Lynn: "My mind is blown!"

Al Lynn more in a soft voice: "My mind was too."

Lori: "Okay I get you're from another world and all, but why do you look and talk different from us."

Al Leni: "Well, many scientists believe that in parallel universes there can be a being that is 100% the same to another being in one universe or..."

Again, the original Loud girls stand in complete shock to what they are hearing.

Luan: "Wait a minute if you are from an alternate world. Then where is Alternate Lincoln?"

Al Lola: "Who's Lincoln?  
Lola: "You know Lincoln, our only brother."

Al Lana (Very excited): "You have a brother?!"

Lori: "So you are telling us that in your world Lincoln does not exist at all?"

Al Lori: "Seems that way."

Al Luna (Saddened): "Man! I wish we had a brother."

All the Alternate sisters: "Yeah."

Al Lucy: "Tells us. What's it like to have a brother."

Al Lynn: "And what is Lincoln like?

Lori: "Well having a brother is literally a different concept than a having sister, but we pull it off."

Lynn: "And Lincoln can be a dork at times."

Lucy: "But he is a great brother towards us all"

Lana: "Yeah! Lincoln does everything in his power to be there for us, solve our problems and always comes up with a plan to do it."

Luan: "Even though sometimes, Lincoln does have his selfish moments, he always comes through in the end."

Al Lori (Saddened): "Man! That makes me want a brother even more."

After a few seconds Lincoln walks right through the front door.

Lincoln: "Hey guys I'm bac…"

Lincoln just froze to what he was seeing in front of him.

Al Leni: "Is that Lincoln?"  
Leni: "That's our Linky"

Al Lori: "Guys. I have an idea. Huddle up."

And so, the Alternate sisters huddled up, whispers could be heard from them. Then they broke the huddle, and alternate Lisa withdraws too ray guns.

Lisa (Confuse): "Uh? What's with the ray gu…"

But before Lisa could finish her question, she and her sisters where zapped and they find themselves trapped in a block of ice. The alternate sisters then turn to Lincoln, who was waking up from a different frozen state.

Lincoln (Coming out of his frozen trance): "What's going on? Who are you guys? (He then turns to see his sisters frozen in ice.) And what have you done to my SISTERS?!"

Alternate Lisa than pointed her second ray gun at Lincoln.

Al Lisa: "Sweet dreams."

She fires it and the ray hits the boy. The next thing everyone knew Lincoln was fast asleep. Alternate Lori then walks up to him and picks him up. Then walks back to her sisters.

Lori (Through the ice): "What are you doing?!"

Al Luna: "Just taking our new brother home."

Lola (Through the ice): "Your new brother?"

Al Lisa: Thank you for everything. And by the way the effects of my freeze ray will wear off in about a minute or two after the portal to our home world closes. So, bye."

So, with that said the Alternate Loud sisters with Lincoln still being carried by alternate Lori walk through the portal and it closes. And after a minute the effects of the freeze ray wore off, just like Alternate Lisa said it would. Leaving the Loud sisters swimming an in giant puddle on their living room floor.

All the Loud sisters: "Lincoln!"

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

An hour has passed as Lincoln starts to wake up. And the first few things that he notices is that he is wrapped up in a hand knit quilt and a pillow is behind his head. As he fully wakes up, he notices that all his sisters are staring right at him with big smiles on their faces like they got a new member of the family or something. He then notices that his sisters are dressed very differently from what they usually wear. Lincoln has no idea as to what's going on and is very confused, so he decides to just smile back at them.

Al Lori (Turing to her sisters): "Guys…"

Al Leni (Very excited): "We have our own brother!"

All the alternate sister squeal in happiness.

Lincoln (Very confuse): "What are you guys talking about? I've always been your brother."

Al Lucy (Sitting down next to Lincoln): "Well. How can I explain this?"

Al Luan: "You're actually in another world. A world where you don't exist."

Lincoln (Not believing what he is hearing and starting to laugh): "Yeah Right. If I'm in another world, then how did I get here? Hmm…."

Alternate Lisa jumps off the coach and walks toward a machine that is lying next to the coffee table. She then pulls out a remote and pushes a button which turns on the machine. After a few seconds a flash of light came out of the machine and a portal appeared before Lincoln's eyes.

Lincoln (Now believing the girl's story): "So I'm really in another world. Wait! Why did you bring me here?"

Al Lynn: "So we can finally have a brother."

Lincoln: "But what if I want to go back to my world?"

As soon as Lincoln asked that question the machine started to bounce around and blew up, closing the portal.

Al Luna (Very happy): "Well dude. I guess you're not going anywhere."

Lincoln: "What do you mean? Lisa can fix it right?"

Lisa: "Sadly no. Since this world is different from yours, I'm a little different to the Lisa you know. This goes for all ten of us. As you can see, the Lisa you know is the kind of person who tries to hide her feelings to be taken more seriously when it comes to curtain problems and tries be more of an adult than a kid, also keeps track of all her notes of her scientific breakthroughs because she takes science very seriously. As for me I love to express my feelings and being a kid, but I just do science for fun and don't keep notes, so I don't remember what I did to make the machine."

Al Luan (Very Happy) "I guess this is your new home. And let me just say…" (She grabs Lincoln and gives him a great big bear hug) "We are so glad that you're here!"

All the other sisters join in on the hug.

Al Lucy (Breaking up the hug): "So, who gets to spend time with him first?"

Al Lola: "I think Lori should be the one to go first."

Al Lori: "Come on guys. Why do you always pick me to go first?"

Al Luna: "Because dude..."

Al Lynn: "…You're the oldest"

Al Lana: "And it makes sense for us to go from oldest to youngest."

Al Lori: "Well okay." (She takes Lincoln by the hand) "Come on little brother lets have some fun."

Alternate Lori starts to run up the stairs to her bedroom dragging Lincoln along.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Alternate Lori drags Lincoln into her room and closes the door.

Al Lori: "So as you know from your world this is my bedroom and I share it with Leni."

Lincoln (Looking around the room): "Hmm. It looks the same."

Al Lori: "You are welcome to come in here anytime if you want to talk about something or just want to hang out."

Lincoln: "That's funny Lori hates it when I go into her room and most of the time I just walk in by mistake."

Al Lori: "Well, you can come in here anytime you want, unless if me or Leni want to be left alone."

Lincoln: "That's fair."

Al Lori: "So, have a seat. We have so much to talk about."

Lincoln sate down on the chair that was next to Alternate Lori's bed.

Al Lori: "So, how does it feel to be in another world?"

Lincoln: "It feels kind of weird, but this world doesn't seem that different from mine."

Al Lori: "That's good to hear."

Lincoln: "Can I ask you a question?"  
Al Lori: "Go ahead."

Lincoln: "Since I don't exist in this world, what's it like living here in the Loud House."

Al Lori: "Well, since I'm the oldest I have to be in charge when my parents are not around and look after my siblings, but at times it can get really tense."

Lincoln (Confused): "What'd you mean? Don't your sisters listen to you?"

Al Lori: "They do, and I can be very strict at times when it comes to dealing with them, but that's not enough because there's ten of us and each one deals with a totally different problem every day. At times it can really get out of hand when a fight starts."

Lincoln: "You know I can help you with these problems."

Al Lori: "Really?"

Lincoln: "Sure. I help my sisters with their problems all the time and that seems to make the situations around the house a little easier."

Al Lori (Hugs Lincoln): "Thanks Lincoln that means a lot me."  
Lincoln (Hugs her back): "You're welcome. In this family I know it can get crazy, but I will do anything to help the people I love."

Lincoln and Alternate Lori broke up the hug and started to talk some more for a little while until they heard someone knocking on the bedroom door.

Al Lori: "Come in."

Al Leni (Opening the door): "Hey. How's it going in here you two?"  
Al Lori "Everything is going fine Leni. Me and Lincoln are just getting to know each other."

Al Leni (Very excited): "I'm so happy to hear that. Hey Lori, I believe that it's mine turn to spend time with our new bother."

Al Lori: "Go right ahead Leni."

Al Leni (Very excited): "Yay." (She runs up to Lincoln and grabs him by the hand) "Come on. We're totes going to have a good time together."

Alternate Leni started to run out of the room dragging Lincoln behind her.

Al Lori: "Have fun you two"

For the next few hours Lincoln got to spend time and helped the alternate versions of his sisters. He helped Alternate Leni with her latest designs for her next line of clothes, he rocked out with Alternate Luna and helped tune all her instruments. He listened and helped Luan with her jokes, he played sports with Alternate Lynn and helped her practice for an upcoming baseball game, and he helped Alternate Lucy with her poetry. Lincoln also helped Alternate Lola practice to compete for her next upcoming beauty pageant, helped fixed the family car with Alternate Lana, assisted Alternate Lisa with her science experiments and played a few baby games with alternate Lily. After all that Lincoln was all tired out as he walked slowly back to the living room.

Lincoln (Tired and exhausted): "Boy. Am I beat!"

Lincoln looks over at the fireplace and sees a picture on top of the mantel, it was a family picture of all his alternate sisters. Lincoln smiles at the picture and started to admire it, but that ended quickly as he heard screaming from upstairs. Before he knew it all the alternate sisters were downstairs screaming and fighting.

Al Lori: "I'm the oldest, so I should be the first to ask Lincoln for help."

Al Luna: "No way. I need the little dude to be an extra roadie for my gig tonight."

Al Lola: "Well I need him to help me get ready for my next pageant so there."

Al Lana: "Oh yeah?!"

Al Lola: "Yeah"

Within five seconds the fight between the alternate sisters went into a fight cloud. And it started to head straight towards Lincoln.

Lincoln: "Ahh!"

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Lincoln: "Ahh!... Pant! Pant! Pant!"

Leni: "OMG…"

Lori: "Lincoln! Are you okay?"

Lincoln picks his head up and sees that his sisters are all around him with looks of concern and worry on their faces. He also notices that his sisters were wearing they're usually clothing, making him realize that the alternate world was just a dream.

Lincoln (Calming down and reviled): "Yeah. I'm fine guys. I guess that pizza gave me a nightmare after I ate it and feel asleep."

Luna (Still a little concern): "So is everything alright with you now bro?"

Lincoln: "Everything is just fine Luna."

Lana (Reviled): "That's good to hear big bother."

Lincoln: "Thanks for checking on me you guys. You're the best."

Luan (Happy): "Of course."

Lola: "Anything for you Lincoln."

The sisters then turn their attention back to the TV as Lincoln turns to the viewers.

Lincoln: "You know that dream taught me a very important lesson. And that is no matter where I go or what kind of people my sisters are, they still need me, and I need them. And I know that as a family were always going to be there for each no matter what."

So, with that said, Lincoln turns his head to the TV and continued to spend time with all ten of his sisters.

The End


End file.
